The Difference between Father and Adad
by HuntressofHope
Summary: Four-year-old Fili's father just died, and he needs the love and support of his Uncle Thorin, or in his eyes, Adad. Just some Dwarfling Fili/Thorin fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. This is not written by Huntress, which means that it will probably not be as good as her other stories. But I really needed to write something and this is the product. No flames. **

**~Allie Beth**

* * *

It was a dark night, one filled with thunder and shadows. Thorin was sitting in his chair, watching the flames dance as smoke from his pipe weaved around his head. It had been a week since the orc attack on Ered Luin, and Thorin had lost many great dwarves, including his sister's husband.

_ Oh, Dis. _

Dis had not left her bed since he came home that day. He was worried for her, and for the precious dwarfling in her womb. He had resolved that he would be the father for that dwarfling, no matter if it hadn't been conceived by him. He already loved it more than anything, and would walk to the ends of the earth for it.

Well, maybe not anything.

"Uncle?" Thorin looked in the direction the wavering voice came from. "Fili, what are you doing out of bed little one?"

Fili, a young dwarfling of no more than four years, was his absolute pride and complete joy. His nephew, his sister son, his heir, his son in all but blood. He remembered trying to explain to the dwarfling that his father was not coming home, how the young lad had clung to his uncle and sobbed when his grieving mother refused him comfort.

"The storm giants are fighting again uncle," Fili whimpered. His face was hidden by his wild blond hair, unbraided and uncombed. It was no secret that he hated thunder storms, and most nights Thorin would tell him stories of the great storm giants until he fell asleep. "They're shaking the window,"

"Come here, givashel," Thorin patted his lap, and the lad instantly scurried over. Fili huddled into his uncle's comforting embrace, all thoughts of fear vanishing when warm arms held him to a familiar chest. Fili sighed in content; these were the arms that held him before his father ever did, before he knew the world, before his eyes were opened to the cruelty of nature. These arms meant home and home meant safety, as long as Uncle Thorin was here.

"Uncle,"

"Aye Fili?"

"Why does Amad hate me now?"

Thorin froze. Is that really what the lad thought? "Now why would you think that, little one?"

Fili sniffled and tightened his hold on Thorin's tunic. "She don't smile any more. She don't laugh. And whenever she looks at me she starts crying." Thorin tightened his arms around the tearful child and drew him further into the safety of his chest.

"Oh, my dear child," he murmured into the golden hair spilling across his chest. "You're Amad doesn't hate you. She is just sad because you don't have an Adad anymore."

"But…" Fili looked up in confusion. "I do have an Adad."

"Fili, Joli is gone, remember? Your Adad isn't coming back."

"No, you're wrong." Fili sat up with a determined look shining through his tears. "My Adad never even left." He finished softly, ducking his head and peeking up at his uncle through wet lashes.

Thorin's breath caught when he realized what Fili was saying. "Fili…"

"Joli was my father, not my Adad. He loved me, and I loved him a lot and a lot, but you are my Adad. I love you a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot." Fili spread his chubby arms out to demonstrate.

Thorin instantly clutched his child back into his arms, suddenly overcome with emotion. "I love you as well, Fili. I love you like and Adad would love his son, and I always will. No, I am not your father, but I am you Adad," He kissed the head hiding the crook of his neck. "I swear to Mahal that I will do my best by you and your new sibling to be the best Adad I am capable of being."

The two sat by the fire for hours after that, Thorin telling the content child story after enrapturing story, until Fili finally fell asleep against his uncle's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey there, everyone. Once again, I am sorry to tell you that this is not Huntress, but Allie Beth. I am also sorry to say that I have brought you guys some bad news. As most of you know, Huntress has been in the hospital for quite a while now, and a few weeks ago she actually slipped into a coma. Well, on the morning of July 7, I woke up to find out that Huntress had left in her sleep. We held a beautiful service for her last Friday. I am pretty sure she is up in Heaven laughing her butt off at what a crybaby I'm being right now, but I do know for certain that she loved all of her faithful followers and reviewers, and we are so thankful for all the support you have given us these past few weeks. Thank you.

~Allie Beth

P.S. Just so you guys know, I am still going to use this account to write and post stories, but I may tweak the username to be HuntressofHope, or something similar. I just don't really want to use her username for multiple reasons. :-)


End file.
